Una Llamada por Cobrar
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Jake decide interpretar una cancion para Marley dias despues de la conversacion donde ella le dijo que no sentia nada por el, ¿sera verdad?


**Ayer estaba escuchando música y se me ocurrieron dos historias, la primera es esta y la otra es un Feud entre Ryder y Jake que subiré próximamente.**

**Aclaro: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la canción Payphone pertenece a Maroon 5 y la versión que usare es Boyce Avenue.**

**No estamos leyendo.**

**Una llamada por cobrar**

Luego del caer a tierra con lo que le dijo Bree sobre ser padre de siete hijos con siete madres diferentes, lo cual lo hizo pensar en el mismo y su muy disfuncional familia; un padre al que no conoce, una madre soltera que trabaja turnos dobles para mantenerlo, un hermanastro que ahora esta enlistado en el ejercito pero que había estado en la correccional tantas veces que ya tenía una cama y un traje con su nombre bordado.

Eso era lo menos que él quería darle a sus hijos y sabia que eso debía cambiar, así que el tomo la decisión de hablar con Marley pero ella no le creyó y le dijo que sus sentimientos por el ya se había esfumado junto a su confianza en él.

Al día el Sr. Schue mando para dar las pautas de esa semana- buenos días chicos, esta semana estuve pensando en que hacer y se me ocurrió reciclar una idea de hace tres años. Cantar un tema que los identifique, que sea un tema que muestre como se sienten actualmente y que exprese su verdadera voz.

Al terminar para ir a clases Jake no sabía qué hacer, el sabia que debía ser algo que realmente mostrara su voz, él sabía que Finn cuando hizo esa tarea canto Jessie's Girl para Rachel y que su hermanastro había cantado Lady Is a Tramp a Mercedes, no la mejor canción pero funciono para que ella aceptara salir con él.

Fueron pasando los días y la mayoría canto sus canciones, Artie canto un dueto con Kitty; Ryder le canto a Marley una canción romántica que le revolvió el estomago a Jake y que deseaba salir corriendo pero él debía saber que eso era su culpa así que lo tuvo que aguantar.

El último día llego y una hora antes de Glee se acerco a Marley- Hola Marley.

-Jake- dijo de forma seca

-Escucha se que ya tu no sientes nada por mi y sé que lo arruine pero al menos ¿podemos ser lo que éramos antes de ser novios?

-No Jake… porque para ser amigos se necesita confianza y ya tú la perdiste desde el momento en que te acostarte con la peor persona de esta escuela además de la directora Sue Sylvester.

Eso dolió, pensó Jake pero no lo dejo notar en su cara- lo entiendo pero…

-Pero nada Jake… Si quieres mi amistad no lo logras, al menos no ahorita- cerró la puerta de su casillero y se fue a su clase dejando a Jake parado, una bofetada psicológica.

Mientras estaba en clases se puso a pensar en qué hacer para Glee, hasta que se le ocurrió algo casi al final de la hora. Cuando el timbre sonó el fue el primero en irse al salón.

Al llegar no está nadie, solo los músicos. Así que él les conto su idea de canción, ellos la aceptaron y a los pocos minutos el salón estaba lleno de alumnos- bueno chicos ultimo día y solo falta Jake, ¿tienes algo preparado?

-Si- dijo simplemente.

-Muy bien adelante- Jake se paró de su silla y el profesor se sentó.

Jake tomo la guitarra eléctrica y el baterista tomo una caja y un platillo, el bajista se quedo en su sitio y otro de los músicos tomo una pandereta y se ubico al lado de Jake con una silla para estar más cómodo.

Luego de todos los preparativos Jake comenzó a cantar y tocar su guitarra.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent it on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the plans we made for two

Los demás músicos se unieron a él mientras canta la primera estrofa. Mirando a Marley con cada palabra cantada, como cuando canto Let me Love you.

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And then that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change i've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick 

La parte final del coro fue dedicada a Ryder y a sus canciones de amor de todas las semanas.

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday

Cuando él iba con la siguiente parte Marley decidió cantarla mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, Jake no sabía si eran de rabia o de tristeza; el solo toco la guitarra devolviéndole la mirada.

**Marley**  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise 

Luego él se le unió en el coro de nuevo y ambos cantaron

**Ambos**  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick 

Cuando llego la parte del rap, Jake solo se decido junto a la banda de tocar, sin nada que decir, el había decidido omitir el rap pues esta era una versión acústica. Luego el canto el resto solo, sin Marley.

Now I'm at a payphone…

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all these fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Al final Jake recibió un fuerte aplauso de todos- buen trabajo Jake- se le acerco el Sr. Schue- creo que esto es un _Déjà vu___de una presentación hace tres años- Artie y Tina asintieron recordándolo- es todo por hoy, se pueden ir.

Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas pero irse, y cuando Jake salió se encontró con Marley- escucha Jake… Yo… entendí lob que quisiste decir y bueno… se que quieres recuperar lo nuestro de antes pero ten paciencia ¿ok? Tu no recuperas la confianza en alguien de la noche a la mañana, la canción es hermosa y me parece que la forma como fue cantando estuvo muy bien además le pedí a Ryder que deje las canciones románticas- ella vio hacia el suelo- él se molesto pero no dijo nada mas, lo cual aprecio; él sabe que no estoy lista para nada de romance ahorita y tu sabes que tendrás que ganarte mi amistad y confianza- el asintió, no quería interrumpirla y que se molestara- pero… hoy ganaste unos puntos- y con eso ella se fue dejando a Jake con una sonrisa.

…

**¿Bien o mal? ¿Cursi o no? Espero sus comentarios, la próxima historia será el feud de Jyler con una canción muy interesante de Fall out boys. Espero les haya gustado y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**


End file.
